Project: Shade
by Shade The Fox
Summary: What happens when you mix a powerful robot, the Eggman Empire, an unknown organization, and the Sonic Team? The answer is total chaos. Please R&R. OC's welcome.
1. Shade

**Hey everyone this is AgentKajiTheWolf, with my newest story Project: Shade. I am accepting OC's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friends but I do own the plot and Shade.**

In Tails' lab, Tails has been working on a robot that could help turn the tide of the war against Eggman. Tails types in an activation code and the robot activates. Tails walks over and asks," Are you online, Shade?" The robot, that has the form of a single tailed fox, looks at Tails and narrows its eyes and says," I am online." Tails smiles and says," You will stop Dr. Eggman, Shade." Shade walks over to Tails while his back is turned and when Tails turns around Shade grabs his neck and lifts Tails off the ground. "Shade, what are you doing?" asks Tails as he tries to free himself from Shade's grip. "You don't control me, this is my life." says Shade staring into Tails' eyes. Shade drops Tails and walks out of the lab, when he gets outside he runs towards the city.

It has been five days since Shade had escaped and he became a mercenary, and he is meeting his next client at a bar in New Mobotropolis. Shade walks over to where a man in a black cloak is sitting and sits down with him. "So you're Shade?" asks the man in the cloak as Shade sits down. "Yes I am Shade, and I understand you have a job for me." The man smiles under his hood and says," Yes, I need you to sabotage one of Eggman's energy reactors. I will pay $1,200, when you complete the job." Shade smiles and says," Ok, consider the job done, Galaxy." Shade stands up, walks out of the bar and walks over to a black motorcycle and drives away on the motorcycle.

Shade arrives at the base and the security forces guarding it open fire on him. Shade puts on his sun glasses and proceeds to narrowly dodge an oncoming missile. The missile hits behind him as he ramps off a broken trailer and goes over the wall and into the base. As he enters the compound, Shade jumps off the motorcycle, pulls out his Barrett .50 cal and snipes a robot in the head. Shade smiles as he lands on another robot and he puts his sniper and pulls out two SMGs; he takes aim at one robot on his right and one on his left and fires. The robots fall as Shade loads his guns and place them on his thighs as he walks into the reactor core room. He walks up to a wall and begins to place bombs on the wall and walks out smiling; he gets on his motorcycle and pulls out a detonator. He pushes the button, drops the detonator and speeds towards the wall and jumps the wall as the base explodes.

Later that night, Shade has gotten his money and is watching the news when the reporter says," … This picture was taken of someone leaving Eggman's reactor as it was blown up. The person who took this picture is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic what were you and your friends doing when this happened?" Sonic replies," Well we were about to destroy the reactor but it seems someone beat us to it." Shade turns off the TV and leaves his house and goes to a restaurant. When he arrives and is seated at a table Sonic and the gang comes in and Shade immediately stands up and goes to walk out. As he leaves him and Tails make eye contact before he walks out the door and Tails says," Sonic, that guy that just passed us is one of Eggman's spies." Sonic says," Are you sure, Tails?" "Yes, Sonic, I'm sure." The gang goes out after Shade and follows him to a field outside of the city.

Shade stands with his back to them as Sonic says," Alright buddy, you're going down looks like another one of your creators plans have failed." Shadow says," I'll take care of him." And he runs towards Shade who stays where he is until the last second before Shadow hits him to dodge the punch. Shade turns, punches Shadow then runs forward and grabs him and slams Shadow to the ground. Sonic spin dashes him only for Shade to grab him out of the air and throw him back and knock out Knuckles. Shade then looks at Tails and is shot in the back. Shade falls to the ground and lays there motionless, as Shadow stands up and says," Never turn your back on…" he trails off as he sees Shade stand up unharmed. Shade turns to Shadow and runs towards him and punches him in the face. Tails gulps as Shade turns to him and says," Why do you make me out as the bad guy? You made me! What did I do wrong?" Tails replies with a shaky voice," You went against me, and went your own way. You went against your programming and left me, your creator." "You wanted to control me, and I wanted my own mind and I'm still completing what you wanted me to do. So now I must say goodbye." And with that Shade turns and walks away.

**Well there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R&R.**


	2. Destroyed

It has been a year since the incident with the Sonic Team, and Shade has taken out many of Eggman's bases and reactors. Sonic and friends are still hunting Shade with no avail for Shade keeps evading them. Shade smiles as he relieses this fact as he walks through the crowd of New Mobotropolis. Sonic and friends live in this area and they are walking down the sidewalk towards him, of course Sonic and the gang won't recognize him because he has changed his fur and eye color by using his "blend" technique. Shade walks past them and continues to meet his friend in the city, who wanted to talk about a job. Shade walks into an alleyway and walks up to a black and green fox and says," Hello, Galaxy. I understand you have a job for me?" Galaxy smiles and replies," Yes, I do. Look I need you to infiltrate the party that Queen Sally is throwing tonight, and retrieve the secret plans that are stored under high security near the vault." Shade looks at him and says," I'll do it." And Galaxy says," Thank you, and good luck."

Later that day…

Shade walks to the castle and looks at the guards around the castle walls, his eyes using the night vision setting to find them. He smiles and runs towards the wall, when he gets to the wall, he jumps onto it and begins to climb up. When he reaches the top, he runs into the castle and gets to the room that is holding the plans to see many soldiers. Shade pulls out his stun gun and fires rapidly, taking out all the guards and walks over to the plans. He picks them up and an alarm goes off; he looks around quickly and runs. He gets out through the castle gates and Sonic sees him in the crowd and shouts," There you are, you spy!" The gang stops running and sees Shade, Shadow uses chaos spear and Shade notices and dodges the attack. Shade stops running when they are outside the city limits, Sonic walks up and says," Before we destroy you, I want to know why Eggman created you." Shade smiles and says," You are a lot more ignorant than you look, I wasn't created by Eggman." Sonic and his friends look confused, all but Tails who is now sweating. "I was created by none other than your best friend, Tails!" finishes Shade, pointing at Tails who is visibly scared.

Sonic turns to Tails and asks," Tails is this true?" Tails hangs his head and replies," Yes he is telling the truth, Sonic. I had created him to destroy Eggman's empire, but he rebelled against me!" Tails pulls out a strange device and finishes," And now, I will destroy him!" Tails charges at Shade and stabs him in the face and pulls the device out and tosses it aside and Shadow says," Tails, did you kill him?" Tails says," Yes, I did."

Time: 12:00 AM

A figure walks over to the device and kneels down and picks it up. The figure then walks over to a helicopter and mounts up. As the helicopter flies away the figure says," Sir, we have recovered the package." The person they are talking to, over the comms, says," Very good, I will be expecting him in one piece." "Understood, Director."

**Well there's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R**


	3. Something's Up

**In Eggman's secret base...**

"Optic, report what is the status of the Sonic Heroes?" says Dr. Eggman to a computer screen that is showing a gray, robotic hedgehog with red eyes wearing brown tennis shoes and has a katana on his back. Optic takes a sip of the tea, that he always has with him, before saying," Well the youngest member, Tails, just killed a black fox, and they have left for the time being. Oh, and some owl has picked up the body of the fox and has left in some sort of drop ship. Should I find out where they are heading or stay with the Sonic Heroes?" Eggman thinks for a little bit before saying," Stay with the Heroes, if what you say is true about the fox then he doesn't matter. Understood?" Optic replies calmly," Yes, sir."

**With Optic...**

Optic is standing on a hill in the middle of a grassy plain at night with the moon high in the sky as he watches a spotted owl get into the drop ship._ Well, looks like I have some catching up to do._ With that thought Optic leaves to go find the Sonic Heroes. After a while of searching he gets to the team's home, and looks through the window at them and listens to their conversation. "Man, Tails I still can't believe that **you** killed that robot with that weird weapon." says Sonic to Tails, who merely replies," That robot was obviously working for Eggman, so it had to killed." Amy says," Yeah, but did any of you guys notice that the chaos emeralds were glowing as though there was another emerald there?" Yeah, I did, Amy," replies Knuckles darkly. "In fact if I didn't know better, I would say that was just a coincidence that the emeralds glowed that way." Optic thinks _Well this may change things, and I may have to find where that owl took the body of this so called "robot". _Optic leaves silently and heads back to the hill he was standing on and calls Eggman.

"What is so important that you had to wake me, Optic?" asks Eggman angrily. "Sir, it has come to my attention that the recently deceased fox is in reality a robot and may have a chaos emerald with him." replies Optic calmly. "Well then find the fox and get that emerald. Don't fail me, Optic." says Eggman just before ending the transmission.

**In an unknown location...**

"Well done, Recovery One." says a male fox holding the unit that Recovery One gave to him. "Thank you, sir. May I ask why you needed this unit and the broken body?" asks the female owl known as Recovery One. "He has a chaos emerald as a power core and I'm going to make him better than he already was." answers the fox and he turns to a scientist and says," You may begin." The scientist walks over to the destroyed body that used to house Shade and scans it. After a few minutes he sends the schematics to the foundry where workers begin to shape the metal for Shade's new body. As they complete each piece they put it in place around the old power core. After hours of working Shade is complete, and the fox walks over and transfers Shade's A.I. from the device and into the body.

Shade's eyes flicker for a few minutes before turning completely on as the rest of the procedure continues and he is covered in invisible nano-mites that generate fur over his metallic body. After the procedure is complete, a scientist walks into Shade's view and says," Alright now that you're fixed up the Director..." "Shade I would like you to join the Galactic Army." says the Director, as he walks into the room. Shade looks over at the Director and says," I will join, besides it's not like I have anywhere else to go, Galaxy." Galaxy smiles and says," Welcome, Shade, to the Galactic Army and Project: Z."

* * *

**Oh man this was a short chapter. Well here's chapter three I hope you all enjoy. Yes I added two new characters but I do not own them. Optic belongs to Acid Fish. Night Estrella belongs to mystery8icarus. Remember to R&R.**


	4. Welcome Hunters

**In New Mobotropolis...**

Ruin, a black furred wolf with red eyes wearing his All That Remains band t shirt, a black trench coat, combat boots, messenger style shorts, and a tribal style bullet necklace, is sleeping soundly in his bed room not even knowing what will happen that night. Outside his house, Recovery One stands, awaiting her orders when she hears over the comms," Recovery One, you are clear to proceed with your mission but do it quietly." "Understood, sir." replies Recovery One as she flies over to the door and opens it up. She flies through the small house and goes into Ruin's room, flies over to Ruin and injects a sedative into his arm. She picks him up and flies to the extraction zone where a dropship is waiting. Recovery One enters the dropship and the pilot says," Took you long enough." "Be quiet, 47Alpha, and get us out of here." "You got it, Mam.

Ruin wakes up on an examination table, in a metallic room with only a metallic door and an observation room. He tries to move but finds that he is strapped to the table. _What? What's going on? Where am I and what am I doing here?_ Ruin asks himself mentally. Then four mechanical arms with needles on the ends of the arms. Ruin stares in horror at the needles remembering what Dr. Eggman did to him and shouts," Hey, what's going on? What did I do to you people? What's with the needles?" He continues to shout questions as Recovery One asks Galaxy," Sir, why did you choose him? He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would actually fight, I mean seriously he's only fourteen years old. How..." "You obviously don't know what he is capable of then. His family are renowned gunsmiths and he happens to be quite dangerous in a fight." replies Galaxy while cutting her off. He looks at a doctor and says," Begin the procedure, doctor." The doctor nods his head then turns to a control panel and touches a holographic button. The needles move towards Ruin's arms and legs and a _wrrrring_ noise is heard from the needles as they spin very quickly. Ruin is now paralyzed with fear as the needles move closer to his body, and then the needles go into his body causing him great pain to which he responds to with a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**Later...**

Ruin wakes up in a medical room, with 48 other people in the room all in a bed just like his. He feels a pain in his right arm and he looks at it and his eyes widen in shock at what he sees. He sees a white and green mark on his arm, the green part is shaped like a "G" and the white part is shaped like two swords crossing over the G with a golden Z under the mark. Ruin looks at the other people and sees the same mark on them, one guy asks," What the hell was that about? One minute I'm walking home the next thing I know I'm strapped to a table for who knows what. So can some one tell me what's going on?" Ruin is about to answer when they all hear," I'm glad you asked." Everyone in the room turns to the voice and see Galaxy standing in the door way with a black hedgehog with blue stripes wearing a black lab coat, black pants and a gray t-shirt. The man in the lab coat says, in a strangely calm voice," Please follow me and we will explain everything in a moment." The man and Galaxy walk out of the room and the others follow wondering what's going on. They soon walk into a room where chairs are lined up and they are directed to take a seat. After everyone is seated the man in the lab coat says," Hello, I am the Councilor. Welcome to the Galactic Army's latest project Project: Z." One of the others say," The Galactic Army? Who the heck are they?" Galaxy steps in front of the Councilor and says," That is a good question, Lucas. The Galactic Army is a secret organization I originally made as a security force for my company, Galactic Industries. We are now a secret army that no one knows about. I'm pretty sure you've heard the rumors of secret weapons and a military organization being formed within the security force, I will tell you these rumors are true. Follow the Councilor to the training room. Oh and welcome to Project: Z, Hunters."

* * *

**In the training room...**

Ruin, as well as the others, look around at the room that they are standing in. _They never said that the training room was this BIG. _thinks Ruin as he stares in awe at the sheer size of the room. "Ruin, step forward please." says the Councilor after everyone had lined up against the wall. Ruin walks over to the Councilor who then sends him into another room where some scientist are waiting for him. They direct him to stand in the middle of the room and he complies. After a while he is wearing black and red armor when he walks out of the room, getting many whispers of awe at his armor. He walks over to a designated area and a technician instructs him in a few exercises and test to make sure the armor works and he can move freely in it. After the tests he walks over to where a few others that are done are waiting to be taken to their rooms, and he notices there is one guy that is there who wasn't apart of the group that was brought into the training room. Ruin walks over and says," Hey where'd you come from cause there were forty-nine of us when we came in here?" The armored soldier looks at him and replies," I woke up before you so I was getting my armor when you guys arrived. My name is Shade, by the way." "Ruin." replies Ruin shaking Shade's hand. The Councilor walks over and says," Well since you ten are done, I will show you to your rooms. Now please follow me."

They are led to the barracks by the Councilor, the Councilor stops at one room and says," Shade and Ruin this is your room, number 01." He walks off with the others as Shade and Ruin go into their room, which has a window and Ruin looks out and sees that they're in the clouds. "What are we doing in a ship, Shade?" asks Ruin. "We are apart of Project: Z, we don't stay in normal facilities so my guess is we are housed up here." replies Shade as he takes off his helmet. Ruin says," Well let's get to sleep I'm tired." "Same here." says Shade.

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Note: Ruin is not mine he belongs to Chronic Writer's Block.**


	5. Infiltration and New Team Member

**Five weeks later...**

_"This is Hunter-63 I have visual on the objective. Hunter-45, are you in position?" "Affirmative, I'm in position. Covering fire will be available when you need it, Ruin." "I thought we weren't allowed to use our real names out here Hunter-45." "Cut the chatter you two, we have a mission to complete." "Yes, Hunter-19" "Roger that, Hunter-19, I will be on station until you're inside you guys." _The Hunters 63 and 19 are stationed at different areas in the city, around a compound, waiting for Hunter-45 to give them the go ahead since he is on the high ground with a sniper rifle. _"Hunter-63 you are clear to go, but move quickly the next patrol will be there in twenty seconds." "Roger, moving now."_ replies Ruin or Hunter-63 as he runs for cover in the middle of some crates. He gets there with seconds to spare as a patrol with a 1972-LRV Charger goes by. _"That was close. Hey you never said that they had a Charger with them." "Whatever. Hunter-19 you are clear to go, but be warned there is a sentry in the tower. I'm going to take him out if he notices you." "Roger that, moving now." _Hunter-45 watches as Hunter-19 runs to the base wall and goes through a door when he hears footsteps behind him. Hunter-45 puts his sniper on his back and hides behind a desk in the office building that he's positioned in. The door opens and some soldiers walk in, he hears one say," Alright boys let's get this sweep done so we can get back to base. I want you to search this room completely." "Yes, sir." the soldiers reply quickly. Hunter-45 moves silently out of the room while saying,_" This is Hunter-45, I will not be able to help you guys for a while, some soldiers are searching the building I have to move positions." "Roger that Hunter-45, good luck."_ replies Hunter-19.

Hunter-45 runs silently to the top of the building and stops at the edge seeing no way to escape as the soldiers come out onto the roof practically surrounding him as they aim their guns at him. The leader says," Alright, we've got you surrounded. Surrender immediately, you will be taken into custody. You have to the count of..." BANG Hunter-45 shoots the guy in the head killing him instantly before shooting the others with his pistol as well. _"This is Hunter-45, problem has been fixed." "Roger that, are we good to go?" _Hunter-45 pulls out his sniper and activates thermal vision and finds the other Hunters are together and after looking through the next few hallways says,_"You are clear no guards through the next few hallways, but proceed with caut- Wait I have movement where the objective is." "Hunter-45, what do you see?" "Hunter-63, I think I see another Hunter in there." "Hunter-45, did you say another Hunter?" "Affirmative, Hunter-19, it looks like another Hunter is in there." "Can you get an id?" "Hold on, got it. It is Hunter-98." "Did you say Hunter-98?" "Yeah, I did. Why?" "Who the hell is he?" "Well, I don't know, but he is fighting his way to the objective, and aren't we supposed to get it?" "Yes we are. Hunter-45 get down here we're going in." Roger that, moving."_ replies Hunter-45 before jumping off the building and landing outside the base and he walks in. When he gets to the room where the objective is held he takes out his pistol and shoots the last three guards in the head, the others turn to him and he says," So you guys couldn't wait for me? I'm a little hurt by this." Hunter-63 replies," Well you should have been faster." Hunter-19 walks over to the objective and picks it up. "Mission Complete. Terminating simulation."

With those word the simulation room deactivates it's simulation of an infiltration mission. The Hunter team turns to Hunter-98 and Ruin asks," Who are you and what are you doing here?" "I am Hunter-98, Dusk. And I have been assigned to your team." Hunter-45 says," Well then welcome to the team. I'm Hunter-45, Shade. This is Hunter-63, Ruin. And this is our leader, Hunter-19, Midnight." Dusk responds with," Nice to meet you." Midnight says," Well come with us we're heading down to the mess hall." Dusk smiles and says," Ok, let's go."

* * *

**Well there's chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed it. Note: Dusk, Midnight and Shade are mine as well as Galaxy and Project:Z. I do not own Ruin**

**Edit: Hey there is now a poll on my profile for the team's first real mission since I can't decide on which of the four missions I thought I would give you all the ****choice. Can't wait to see what mission you vote for.  
**


	6. Mission Gone Wrong

**Wow it's been a while since I last updated this story. Well hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Hunter Team Omega had gotten their new member, Hunter-98 Dusk and they recently got another member known as Hunter- 37 Eclipse. The new member was shy and very naive. At this moment the team was wearing their armor and were on their way to the main hangar bay. "Hey, Midnight just what type of mission is this?" asks Shade as the team enters the hangar bay. "Shade, weren't you listening during the briefing? We are going to sabotage one of Eggman's nuclear reactors." replies Ruin, who looks at Shade. "Ha, Shade listens he just wanted clarification for this mission since this is our first." says Dusk as he gets into the dropship.

**Later...**

The Hunters had been dropped off just a mile outside the reactor base, they are moving in slowly when Hunter-37 says," Man, our first mission can you believe it?" "Yes, no shut up we are here." replies Hunter-19 as she walks over to a door. "Damn." "What?" asks Hunter-63. "It's locked and I don't think we can open it without getting caught." replies Hunter-19. "What type of lock is it?" asks Hunter-45 as he walks over. "It is an electronic lock." Hunter-95 said for her as Hunter-45 puts himself to work on hacking it. When he is done the door opens and he smiles under his helmet. "Well come on let's go." says Hunter-63 as he steps inside the base. After a while of searching they find the reactor and they are unaware that they are being watched by someone in the rafters. "Well, well, well. What is this? Intruders coming to destroy the reactor? I think not." the Hunters hear above them and they look around until they find the source. "Who the hell are you?" asks Hunter-19. "My name is Optic, and you are trespassing! Guards!" shouts Optic and robots run in and raise their weapons and the Hunters do the same. Hunter-19 says," Well let's get outta here." After she says that the Hunters begin to fire on the robots that fire back. All of the Hunters leave except Hunter-45 who closes and locks the door behind them. He then turns to Optic who is watching the Hunter and says," Heh, with them out of the way I shall destroy this place and you!" Optic smiles and says," Then let's begin." Optic jumps down swinging his fist at Shade, who jumps back and then tries to kick Optic. Optic ducks then kicks Shade's legs out from underneath him, jumps up and comes down on Shade. Shade rolls out of the way, gets up and punches Optic in the stomach. Optic is then kicked into a wall at the far side of the room, where he pulls himself out of the wall. "I've had enough of this, time to end this now!" says Optic as nodes around his eye begin to charge with energy. "What the..." is all Shade can say before his scanners register that Optic is charging an attack. Optic fires a devastating beam of energy at Shade who has no time to dodge so instead braces himself. The beam engulfs Shade and begins to destroy the armor as Shade begins to push his way through the beam. The beam finally tears the last of the armor way and begins to tear away the synthetic fur on his body as he continues to push his way to Optic. When the beam dies down Shade is laying on the ground his metallic body showing. "Hmmm. This is interesting, a robot? Could you be the one I was supposed to find? Well let's get you to Eggman." says Optic as he picks up Shade's body and begins to walk to Eggman's base.

**Eggman's Base...**

"Optic, what are you doing back? Have you gotten that robot?" asks Eggman angrily. "Sir, I believe this is the robot that has the emerald." replies Optic calmly as Eggman raises an eyebrow. "Plug him into the main computer." orders Eggman as he walks over to a computer terminal as Shade is plugged in. After a while of work Eggman smiles and says," Done." Optic looks at Shade's unmoving body and watches as Shade's eyes begin to flicker off and on until his systems are online. "Now that I have the ultimate weapon, NOBODY can stop me! Whahahahahahaha!" laughs Eggman evilly.

* * *

**Uh oh what could these turn of events mean for Shade? R&R please.**


	7. Final Battle Epilogue

**_Hey everyone sorry about taking so long. Well here's the final chapter to Project: Shade. Will Shade complete his mission to destroy Eggman? Or will he be destroyed?_  
**

* * *

**Eggman's base...**

Shade's eyes look around the room until they came across Eggman and his eyes narrowed. _Eggman, I should've known._ Thinks Shade as his eyes then flick to Optic who is drinking tea. Shade begins to free himself but unbenounced to him, there is a diamond-glass tube around him. Shade gets free and walks towards Eggman until he bumps into the glass. Optic looks over after Eggman leaves and says," Diamond-glass, it's near unbreakable, so don't expect to escape soon." Shade growls and punches the glass his hand bouncing off without even scratching the glass. Optic watches Shade continuously punch the glass without doing anything to it before Shade walks to the other side of the tube. Shade then runs at the glass, smashes through it and runs after Eggman leaving Optic to wonder how he broke the diamond-glass.

Shade smashes through a metal door and stops when he sees Eggman. "Well, how did you escape you pathetic robot?" asks Eggman evilly causing Shade to glare at him. Shade then runs right at him while pulling out a knife and jumps at the doctor with an evil smile on his face. Before Eggman can escape Shade lands on him, cuts his throat and stabs him through the heart. Shade stands up as multitudes of robots surround him with their weapons raised. _So this is how I die? Not a bad way to go out. Well let's not keep these fools waiting._ Shade runs at the nearest bot and stabs it in the face before throwing his knife into another bot. Shade ducks as the bots fire their weapons and destroy each other. Shade stands up and sees Metal Sonic flying at him, ready to end the fight. Shade doesn't have time to dodge so he blocks Metal with his arms, and loses his left arm. Shade growls and kicks Metal away, and Metal flies around him and kicks him into liquid metal where Shade is melted down.

**Epilogue...**

Nicole has been running a systems diagnostic when she receives and e-mail from an anonymous source. _That's strange. _The cybernetic lynx says to herself as she opens the file to find no message and no attachments. Before she can investigate any more, she is called out of the system by her friend Tails, her bright green eyes gleaming at seeing him. "Hello Tails, how may I assist you?" asks Nicole. "I was just coming to see you, Nicole." replies Tails as he smiles at her. She smiles and says," Thank you for coming by, Tails." When he begins to leave, he turns once more to wave goodbye and sees her eyes flash from light green to emerald and back. Tails walks out thinking he was only imagining things. Her eyes return to the emerald green and she creates a plan for a robotic fox body and sends it to a manufacturing plant for it to be built. When the body is complete it's emerald green eyes turn on and black synthetic fur is put on it. The robot smiles his artificial smile and says," I'm back, sir." The man he is talking to says," Welcome back, Hunter-45."

* * *

_**Well what could this mean? What will become of Shade now? Visit my forum to vote on what will happen.**_

_**AgentKajiTheWolf signing out.**_


End file.
